Running Up That Hill
by Renesmee apc
Summary: Esme and Carlisle loved each other...at some point. This is the story of how their love started to fall apart and crumble until it left one dead and one insane. There may be a sequel, unless the story finishes on it's own and doesn't need one!
1. Chapter 1

I was young and trapped in a world I didn't want to live in. When I was a baby my real parents gave me away, I was later adopted by Esme and Carlisle. To outsiders we were the perfect rich family. We weren't, not even close. When I was 9 I found out Carlisle had many mistresses, many of them were interns working at the Hospital he ran. My mother Esme was completely clueless, she had an amazing heart but, she was lifeless. When I was 10 Esme found out about Carlisle mistresses, since then she was lifeless, her eyes held nothing and they were always glazed over.

She didn't divorce him, she only moved to the room across the hall. Every night after she moved out of the room, Carlisle always brought one of his mistress home. They fucked into the early mornings. When morning came, Esme would cook his eggs and toast. I always walked into the dinning room and saw Carlisle sitting with his main mistress, Alice while Esme sat across from them. I always sat next to Esme and kept my eyes on my plate. Alice soon became the Lady of the house, while Esme looked like the cook and my nanny. I hated my life and always wanted to leave. Why was I stuck with a horrible in the end I concluded it was because I was unwanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, so this story is going to have a lot of Lady Gaga songs from her new album; Born This Way! I have been listening to these songs and I have fallen in love with a large portion of them, but there will also be some songs from her older albums and some from other artist. But this story will have a majority of Lady Gaga songs. ALSO read Author's Note it will answer all questions once you read whats going on in the story right now, it's very important you do read it so you don't get to confused!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line. Stephine Meyer owns the characters and their original personalities. I also don't own the songs, I don't know Lady Gaga or anyone whos seen, talked or meet her.

Music Score Board:

Lady Gaga- Bloody Mary

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Journal,<strong>

**He cheats, and he doesn't hide it from me. I hurt inside at first, but now I hate him and her. Alice Brandon came into the picture awhile before I left the room, I hated the whore. She was ugly in my opinon, short hair, small and she was a greedy little bitch. I HATED her, but I also hated Carlisle. So I took matters into my own hands, last night My Sweet Baby Bella went to a friends house. I heard Alice and Carlisle downstairs, laughing and talking. I had enough, so it got a little bloody.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

**(Start Bloody Mary)**

_I sat in my bedroom reading a Home Decro book. I heard Alice's annoying little laugh, it was squeaky and it got on my last nerve to the point where I wanted to strangle her. At the beginning I cried everytime I heard her and Carlisle downstairs, but now it only annoyed the hell out of me. I heard Carlisle laugh with her and I felt the anger boil inside of me, I had enough of there little laughing, their sex and their moans. I put up with it for 6 months. I felt within me snap, I threw the book down on the side table next to me and I stood up straight and tall. I felt the fire burn in my veins as I walked to the door. Swinging it open until it hit the wall behind it, I stomped down the stairs, it echoed off the walls. I got to the bottom of the steps and walked to the door way of the living room. I saw Alice give me the stink eye and Carlisle looked at me completely confused. I felt my eyes narrow at the both of them before turning on the back of my heel. I heard them start talking and laughing again. _

_I walked into the kitchen and walked towards the oven and saw the silver Kitchen Aid knives sitting in their container. My fingers grazed over the tops of the handles before pulling all of them out of their container. I layed them out in front of me, I looked at which was was the biggest and choose the second one in the set. I had the biggest knife and I had sharpened this one the most recently. I picked it up by the handle and held it in hand with a tight grip. I walked slowly towards the Living room and held the knife at my side, keeping it out of their eye sight. I walked up seilntly behind Alice, I glared down at her before wraping my arm around her shoulders. I brought, the knife up and slit her thought. A smile formed on my face as I saw the blood pour out of the cut on her neck. She stared at me with fear in her eyes before she got her last breathe. Her eyes shut slowly before she slumped back. I let go of her, I wiped the blood on the back of her shirt before turning to Carlisle. He got up from the couch and slwoly back up. I smiled at him and backed him into the wall._

_"I'd stab you in the heart, but you don't have one." I said to him before bring the knife back up and cutting his neck just like I had down to Alice._

_I smiled at him as he gasped for air, he slowly started sliding down the walk before he finally fell to my feet. The smile still on my face as I took the knife and stabbed it into the side of his neck. I walked over to the couch and pushed Alice's dead body over and grabbed the remote. I sat on the couch and watched Crimal Minds for 2 hours, before going to take a shower and sleep._

**End Flash Back**

(Stop Bloody Mary)

* * *

><p><strong>Narroiator<strong>

Lets start from the beginning. When Esme was only 14 and Carlisle was 16. They were in love at some point in their lives, thats why they married each other, but something changed. Lets see where everything went down hill for these two lost souls.

* * *

><p>So this is a look on how far Carlisle betrayal hurt Esme. Don't run down and say this is nothing like her. She as gotten pushed to the edge where she insane. We have Carlisle to blame or this, but they both weren't always like this. So this story is going to be romantic for awhile, but it won't stay like that at all. This chapter will be written again when we get to this part but more will be added. So just tell me what you think. ALSO this has been changed to EsmeCarlisle NOT Bella/Jasper but they will be mentioned and feautred later on in this story. Also Esme really does love Bella and that is the one thing she never forgets no matter how insane she becomes! Also Bella still loves Esme after she finds out she did this, but you will find that out later.

I want to become a more dark writer so expect this in furture stories. But anyway, leave me your commets and tell me what you think!


End file.
